Digital data is often transmitted from a transmitting end in a framing format wherein individual frames are identifiable on the basis of a unique combination of bits that is transmitted along with the digital data. The unique combination of bits is detected at a receiving end in order to synchronize the receiver to the transmitter and to correctly identify individual frames in the received signal for recovering the digital data carried in each individual frame.
Various techniques may be used at the receiving end to detect the unique combination of framing bits. However, many of the existing techniques suffer from one or more shortcomings. For example, in one prior art detection technique, each bit of the received signal contained in one or more frames of data is stored in a large buffer. The contents of this large buffer are then examined to detect the framing bits. As can be understood, not only does this technique necessitate a large buffer that adds to cost and complexity, but more significantly, the process results in a long delay as a result of the time that is needed to fill the large buffer prior to carrying out the detection.
It is therefore desirable to provide solutions that permit faster and more efficient detection of synchronization bits.